Twilight Mini's
by Kellbella
Summary: These are some very short Twilight drabbles that I have come up with to keep myself busy. Reviews are very much appreciated, so please review.
1. Crooked

**Twilight Mini's **

**1 - Crooked**

Edward was sitting in his car pondering his return to school after his reaction to Bella. He was looking at Bella and her clumsiness. He really had no reason to be interested in her, but he couldn't take his eyes away.

She had managed to practically fall out of her ancient truck, trip over her own feet, and then the sky opened and poured down rain soaking her from head to toe making her look like a wet rat.

That is when his crooked smile appeared. He thought, "At least I will be entertained for the rest of the year." His smile turned into a laugh and he exited his car to go to class.


	2. Evil

**Twilight Mini's**

**2 - Evil**

Carlisle looked out into the English countryside then down into the blue pool of water and contemplated his place in this world. His eyes flashed crimson and he knew that he was hungry. He was hungry for human blood, but that was not right, it was wrong, and evil.

He slowly hung his head down and wondered if he was now evil.

Church bells were ringing out in the distance giving him hope that when he finally is able to meet God that the Almighty will tell him if he is evil.


	3. Surprise

**A/N: I am doing these mini's so feel free to submit one word titles so that I can do a mini story about it. As always please review. **

**Twilight Mini's**

**Chapter 3** - **Surprise**

Alice Cullen looked into Bella's saucer-like eyes after she pulled off the blindfold. Bella really didn't know what she was to do about the situation. She huffed around the boxes that were stacked as high as the ceiling. Bella could see a tiny walkway that lead to her bedroom door.

"Surprise!" Alice chimed.

"Alice what is in all of these boxes and what did you do with my bed?"

Bella could hear high pitched laughter coming from her front yard. Alice finally spoke, her eyes sparkling, "Bella I know that you are spending time with your 'Mangy Dog Friend' Jacob, so I bought you air freshener and odor absorbers. Ta da!" Alice was holding her arms out like she was a model showing Bella the prize she had just won.


	4. Ouch

**Twilight Mini's**

**4 - Ouch**

Today was a boring sunny day and Emmett was in full prank mode. He had moved on from mercilessly teasing Jasper and was now teasing Edward for his lack of a love life.

"Well Emmett since I have no love life at all, that just means that I won't have a woman complaining about 'performance problems'," Edward said with a sly grin knowing he gained the upper hand.

"Ouch." Emmett just put his hand up toward his heart like Edward had mortally wounded him.


	5. Fishing

**This title was a suggestion by Twink21, so thank you for the idea. **

**5 - Fishing**

A change was coming. He could feel it in the air, it was palpable and overwhelming, but in a good way.

Charlie sat on the edge of the bank contemplating life. Things were looking up for him. He loved the peace and quiet of waiting for the fish to bite. Even if they didn't the exercise of fishing was his way to unwind from the stresses of his job and life in general.

He looked at his watch and gathered up his gear and smiled. He was leaving to get the biggest catch of them all, his daughter, Bella, from the airport in Port Angeles.


	6. Family

**This title was a suggestion by Twink21, so thank you for the idea. If anyone has any ideas for titles please send me a message or put it in a review. **

**6 - Family**

Esme was lovingly looking at the other people in the room; her eyes pausing on each lovely face of her children and then resting her eyes on the last face, the face of her husband.

We were all predators. We stalk the forest searching for our prey, rain or shine, day or night. Our eyes change color when we are hungry and our physical abilities by far outshine that of any animal or human on the planet.

We are vampires, vicious, fearless, dangerous, beautiful, poisonous, but first and foremost we are a family.


	7. Hurdle

**Twilight Mini's **

**7 - Hurdle**

Rosalie thought about all that she could do as a vampire. The list was vast, but there was one hurdle in her way.

She went to the hospital often and used Carlisle as an excuse to visit. Before she left to go home she would always go to the second floor and stand at the window lovingly looking at the newborns.

She would count tiny fingers and toes, wave, and smile to them. They smelled so good; a mixture of that wonderful baby smell, powder, and their blood was so pure and intoxicating.

She yearned to be a mother, to look into the eyes of a child who had a mixture of her and Emmett's features and cuddle with her or him. Motherhood was a hurdle she could never overcome.


	8. Forgotten

**Twilight Mini's**

**8 - Forgotten**

Bella looked into Edward's eyes, the gorgeous golden topaz color hypnotizing her. She never wanted him to leave her again, no matter the reason.

Edward would do whatever it takes to make up for the hurt he caused not only to Bella, but to his family, as well. After he emerged from his bubble of pain and self-loathing he really started to realize how much his family had suffered, as well.

As he sat with his family and Bella talking and laughing in their home he realized that he was forgiven for his hasty action, but it will never be forgotten.


	9. Accident

**Twilight Mini's **

**9 - Accident**

Bella was standing in the middle of the baseball field waiting for her turn at bat. _This is going to end badly_, she thought. Coach Clapp told her she had to participate. "What harm could it do Bella? It may just help you become a better player."

She stood with the foreign bat in her hands and decided to do a couple of practice swings. Suddenly she swung the bat and hit the catcher in the head. Bella jumped in fright and tripped over the umpire and fell down taking him with her. She stood up, turned, and reached down to help the umpire up when she poked him in the eye. Curses were flying along with "Sorry."

Finally Coach Clapp had her sit out for the rest of the game far, far from the other players just in case of another accident.


	10. Mechanic

**Twilight Mini's**

**10 - Mechanic**

"You look terrible Bella," Alice said. Bella wiped her forehead and smeared grease all the way across it. She then rubbed her nose and a glob of grease settled there too. Bella's clothes were muddy and torn in places. "Alice, Rose insisted that I learn how to fix my truck, though she is doing most of the work."

Rosalie had been working behind the hood of Bella's ancient truck, as well. She stood up and grabbed a shop towel wiping her hands. "Bella your trucks needs a complete overhaul. It may take some time, but together we can get it done in a day or so."

Bella looked over to Rosalie and she was pristine, statuesque, and beautiful and when she looked at herself she looked...well like a mechanic. Life was so not fair.


	11. Hairy

**Twilight Mini's**

**11 - Hairy**

The first time was extremely painful. It felt like my body had exploded. The walls shook angrily. The look on my father's face was unforgettable. I had no idea what was going on.

Billy had tried to explain, but Jacob's fear was prevalent. "Rrrrr....aaahhhh....grrrr..." Jacob was so scared that he lashed out and Embry got in the way. Embry flew back into the wall and right through it, laughing hysterically.

The room became eerily quiet. Jacob moved away from his bedroom and caught sight of his reflection in the window. My first thought was, "Boy, I'm hairy!"


	12. Inescapable

**Twilight Mini's**

**12 - Inescapable**

Jasper had escaped Maria and found Alice, the love of his life. When they met the Cullen Clan he wanted to be a better vampire, more humane for his wife. They had settled in and found their niche.

His lust for human blood was powerful. He could smell it pumping through veins and arteries from miles away. Sometimes he wasn't sure he could control himself around humans, but he managed, mostly because of Alice.

With Jasper's attempted attack on Bella Swan, he felt burning desire, self-loathing, and despair. It was then that he knew that Maria's legacy was inescapable.


	13. Frost

**Twilight Mini's**

**13 - Frost**

Carlisle carefully studied Rosalie and Edward from afar. They were supposed to be mates, but each one had a different idea in mind. Neither one were repulsive. Even in human terms they both are extraordinarily beautiful. A common sexual attraction hasn't been their problem.

It's not that they abhor one another; actually they get along rather well. Since trying to get them together they stand united in avoiding me and my encouragement.

Their angry glares can turn a hot summer day into the iciest frost. I finally have decided to give up and let them go their own way.


	14. Mistletoe

**Twilight Mini's**

**14 - Mistletoe**

Christmas was a favorite holiday for Esme. She always made sure it was perfect. She would send the boys out to find the perfect tree. She hung their stockings with loving care. Their home twinkled merrily in the darkness. Her house always looked comparable to a beautiful postcard.

There was nothing that Esme left to chance. Being married to Carlisle for so long had an impact; everything she did was an exact science and performed with surgical precision.

Esme dusted off her hands after placing sprigs of mistletoe above the entryways on the ceiling. "The mistletoe is going to waste. I don't need mistletoe as a reason to kiss you," Carlisle said. He swept Esme into his arms, dipping her dramatically, and kissing her ardently.


	15. Feral

**Twilight Mini's**

**15 - Feral**

Edward let loose the monster hidden within; his prey, a predator himself. On the damp, mucky forest floor he and a mountain lion faced off. They maneuvered slowly, gauging the other's response.

A blood curdling roar ripped through the lion's mouth. Its angry display only made Edward more excited. Simultaneously, Edward and the lion pounced; seizing, shredding, and tearing at the other. From an outsider, it would appear a brutal, feral attack.

After a time Edward grew tired of playing his game and killed him instantaneously draining the lion of all traces of blood. The thought of truly feeling free ran through Edward's mind at that very moment.


	16. Angel

****

**Twilight Mini's**

**16 - **Angel

The girl had been walking home trying to make it before darkness fell. The man came out, grabbed her from behind covering her mouth to bar her from screaming. After being dragged into the darkened ally, for God only knows, she looked up hoping that God would send her an avenger, and there was an angel perched atop the derelict building, right before her eyes, silently watching.

He flew down landing like a cat onto the cement. He grabbed the hideous man and ripped his throat out with his teeth. After that the girl covered her eyes in terror, praying that she wasn't next.

When nothing happened, she saw the angel walking away. "Thank you for saving my life. Wait...what is your name?" He turned to me with blood dripping down his chin and haunted eyes, "My name is Edward." He disappeared into the darkness with a swifness I have never seen before.


	17. Marry

**Twilight Mini's **

**17 - Marry**

As Alice stood up and walked to the trash can in the cafeteria to dispose of her uneaten food. She looked over at the new girl, Isabella Swan. Alice's eyes were scrutinizing this overly shy human hiding behind her curtain of dark hair.

She knew that this girl was special, she doesn't look like it, but she is. She is the only person on the planet who will capture Edward's heart. This is the girl that Edward is going to marry.

Alice decided to keep this information to herself until Edward is ready to hear it.


	18. Flowers

**Flowers **

Alice Cullen froze in place, a vision coming to her like a mini-movie. She leaned in and inhaled the fresh flowers that Jasper had set in her tiny hands. It was a "just because I love you" gift. He hadn't done anything to warrant giving her flowers, but as he was out feeding with the guys, he saw the fragrant bouquet and thought of his lovely wife. She arranged them perfectly in a vase and filled it with fresh water. Alice knew the gift that was coming and impatiently waited at the front door for Jasper to return.


	19. Ordinary

**Ordinary**

Bella Swan always wondered how someone so ordinary could be grouped among so many extraordinary beings. Even her own personal Sun, Jacob, was extraordinary. The physical pain that radiated through her chest from the loss of her one true love left her feeling like she was nothing more than a shell of who she was. She felt utterly unworthy. Was she ordinary? No, she was less than and everyone who ever meant anything to her knew it and that is why they all left her behind to fend for herself, alone.


End file.
